Robin
Info Robin (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) is a teenage superhero and the leader of the Teen Titans. Richard John "Dick" Grayson was a child growing up with his parents, two acrobats, in a circus. However, their performance was sabotaged which lead to their deaths. Dick overheard two men claiming that they had done the horrendus act. Before he could stop them, Batman convinced him otherwise claiming Dick would end up dead. He adopted Dick and trained him to be his sidekick, Robin. Sometime before becoming Nightwing but after becoming Boy Wonder, Robin left Batman and became the leader of his team, the Teen Titans. Robin led his team without objection and trained the Titans for combat while also allowing time for horseplay. Robin has an inferiority complex and strives to be the best suprhero in the world. Skilled in acrobatics and combat due to his training with Batman, Robin is a vigilent and born leader. Personality Robin is a vigilant and born leader who knows when to do the right thing due to his training with Batman, thus being capable of maintaining control and order over the Teen Titans. However, these traits can occasionally go to extremes due to his traumatic past with the circus animals and his parents' deaths.He has an exteme sense of pride and ego, shown when he targeted Mammoth due to his size, and when he refused to let Beast Boy be better at something than him.As a romantic, Robin is nervous about admitting his feelings toward Starfire, but does have questionable traits shown when he was snooping around Starfire's room and going through her drawers.He is also quick to anger when something goes wrong, but very loyal and dependable to his friends. To fit with the format of Teen Titans Go!, his leadership qualities were drastically reduced. Design Robin wears a domino mask (which are actually glasses) over his eyes. He wears a red suit with two small yellow stripes and an R symbol which represents his name. His sleeves, as well as his gloves and tights, are green. His shoes are about knee high with the leg portion colored black and the actual shoes colored grey. He has a yellow utility belt around his waist and also wears a cape which is yellow on the interior, but black on the exterior. Robin has peach-colored skin and spikey black hair. In order to fit with the format of Teen Titans Go!, his head was slightly enlarged. Powers and Abilities Robin has no superpowers, a trait he feels makes him inferior compared to the other Titans. However, he does maintain an assortment of talents due to his training. Acrobatics Robin is skilled in acrobatics and is capable of performing flips and jumps even on a dangerous mountain terrain. It is probably because he was in circus before. Hand-to-Hand Combat Robin is also skilled in close combat and uses his size and slim figure to defeat powerful and large opponents like Mammoth. Staff Robin's most skilled in wielding his prized possession, which he sees as the most powerful of weapons. The staff itself has many abilities such as an electric claw which he uses to shock his opponents. Accessories Robin has many weapons stored on his belt such as birdarangs, grappling hooks, and smoke pellets which he uses to give himself an advantage in battle. Birdarangs Birdarangs are a multitude of small bird-shaped projecticles extensively used by Robin for long-rage attacks. By throwing these weapons, Robin can attack from a safe distance as seen when combating Mammoth. If activated, they release a small explosion that temporarily blinds the opponent. This allows Robin to sneak up on the target with either his staff or a flurry of hand-to-hand combat moves. When not in use, Robin throws these birdarangs at his ceiling when lost in thought or simply bored as shown in Starfire the Terrible. R-Cycle Robin has a motorcycle at his disposal which he sometimes incorporates into battles. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males